Runaways
by Killerqueen2.0
Summary: They were runaways but they were free ... Based on Soda Stereo's song Cover drawing: stitchyarts on Tumblr


Dinner at the Ritz. Intimacy. Safety. Confidence. All that summed up in a single dinner, where they forgot all their responsibilities and stopped being an angel and a demon. They were just Aziraphale and Crowley.

"To the world" the demon raised his glass that was in his hand, filled with amber liquid

"To the world" the white-haired replied, bumping his glass against the other.

That was not a simple dinner, it was the first time they were completely free, without having to report about their activities to either heaven or hell, it was just them and an infinite world of possibilities for two immortal beings like them.

"And now what?" questioned the demon leaning casually in his chair, trying to keep a good view of his angel. Eating was not an activity he needed or enjoyed doing, but Aziraphale did enjoy it and he didn't mind spending exorbitant amounts of money just to see his happy angel, enjoying all those foods.

Aziraphale stopped eating to give his companion a doubtful look. He certainly didn't understand what he meant by that.

"My dear, I'm sorry to say it, but I don't understand what you mean" he replied as he wiped the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

"What I mean is," he took a sip of his glass before continuing. "Now we're on our own side, we don't have to go back and forth doing miracles or tempting people, now what do we do?"

Aziraphale did not know what to answer, relatively little time had passed since all those events that he still could not assimilate everything.

"Well, I honestly don't know... Our own side" the angel repeated unconsciously, as if he still didn't believe that was true.

"Stay with me, angel" the demon avowed impulsively, tried to pretend indifference by looking closely at his glass of wine as if it were the most interesting thing in the place.

The angel was stunned by that confession. "You mean ... staying at your house, right?" he questioned with something that some would call innocence and others naivety.

Crowley, in an outburst of courage, shook his head as he slid his hand across the table until he touched the angel's. Aziraphale, still astonish by the statement, did not seem to have noticed that.

"I want you to stay by my side, with me, as friends ... or something else." He gently tightened Aziraphale's hand, suddenly pulling him out of his shock.

"Is this a declaration of love, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked sharply, still disconcerted. He would lie if he said that it did not cause him anything, he felt a certain tingling in his stomach and no matter how much he blamed the food he knew that it was those feelings that had long since developed inside him.

Crowley did not say anything, but the look he gave him was confirmation enough for him.

Aziraphale abruptly pulled his hand away from the demon and although Crowley wanted to pretend it had not affected him, his face said otherwise; Despite wearing his usual sunglasses, he could glimpse a hurt look due to that gesture.

Upon realizing the outburst, Aziraphale tried to calm down "Crowley, what happens is ..."

"You go too fast for me" the redhead teased bitterly, who's hurt expression had turned into a wry grimace.

"It's not that," he huffed tediously, if trying to reason with a demon was already difficult, doing so with a demon like Crowley was even harder. "Do you not realize that this tranquility will not be forever?"

Seeing the appeased demon, he continued speaking "Someday, heaven or hell will realize the truth and go after us, we cannot lie to them for eternity, and someday we'll have to face another war and that ... We're doomed, Crowley."

Aziraphale realized the decayed appearance of the demon so he put his hand on top of the demon's and tightened it, imitating the gesture that the redhead had made a few moments ago.

A few minutes passed in total silence until the demon decided to break with that silent atmosphere. "So ... you haven't answered my question; Do you love me?" he asked nonchalantly.

The angel could not believe the redhead's attitude, he turned his hand away from that of the devil and dramatically struck the table with both hands. "You are ... an incorrigible!" He tried to get up to leave, but with an agile movement, the demon pulled him by the hand, forcing him to stay.

"You haven't answered my question, angel. Do you love me?" Repeated the demon in a confident tone.

"You are incredible..." Aziraphale said ironically, still unable to believe the demon's cynical and irreverent behavior.

"I know" Crowley replied cynically.

Aziraphale had to use all his patience to avoid another outburst. He ran a hand over his face in exhaustion before continuing. "I told you the reasons our peace will not be permanent. And the only thing you care is if I love you ?!"

"Well, why I should worry" He drank the little liquid he had left in his glass carelessly.

Despite being upset with the demon, he decided to answer to take that weight off his mind "Well, yes, I love you, I've loved you for years, but I didn't know how to show it to you."

Although Crowley was still with that facade of confidence and carelessness, some surprise was present in him, he did not expect the angel to confess his feelings in that way. "I love you too, angel" he replied with a dissimulate smile.

"But that doesn't matter, Crowley," Aziraphale said regretfully, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I told you, we are doomed."

"It's just a delirium of yours, angel," the redhead said quietly.

Aziraphale turned his gaze to Crowley, surprised by what he had said.

"Do we have to stay here, waiting for the catastrophe?" the demon continued "We can get out of here, anywhere, wherever we want."

For the second time that afternoon, Aziraphale was silent. Leaving London, Crowley and him, together; That simple idea made his heart race.

"I ... I ... I don't know, Crowley!" he finally said, then hurried up and go away as fast as his feet allowed.

Crowley remained in his seat, watching his angel hurry away from the place. He clicked his tongue in annoyance when he saw how Aziraphale's insecurities were still an impediment to being together.

A few minutes passed before the demon got up from his place, and after leaving a bunch of coins at his table, prepared to follow the angel. Why he always ended up going after him? He wondered "Because you can't help it, Crowley, it's part of your nature" a voice in his head answered that he couldn't ignore.

[…]

I did not know how much time had passed, but he kept walking to nowhere in particular. He stopped a few moments to rest, but then he heard a sound, the noise of a motor familiar enough to him.

Aziraphale was about to continue on his way until he felt something that suddenly stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Crowley said, abruptly taking his wrist, preventing him from running away.

Aziraphale wanted to answer, he wanted to say that he was going far enough away from him, but he knew he couldn't, he couldn't lie that way to Crowley, no more.

'We have nowhere to go, Crowley" he wailed with grief.

"Of course we do, angel" Crowley replied with a hint of optimism that Aziraphale would like to have.

Aziraphale wanted to refute that, but before he could say anything, he felt warm lips collide with his. They stayed that way for, How long? 2, 3 or 5 seconds? Minutes? Hours? That didn't matter, they delighted each other, completely captivated at the moment, no matter where they were or who they were, only the two of them and a sublime atmosphere.

When he felt that it was enough, Aziraphale separated himself from the demon, with a notorious blush on his cheeks and his breath short, again, totally speechless.

"Don't seek for more excuses, angel," the demon spoke, ecstatic for the moment lived. "Don't be so cruel."

Aziraphale did not know what to say, so he simply stroking the redhead's face with a tenderness that only a person in love was able to give.

"Your eyes will never lie, angel," Crowley said with devotion. "You want this as much as I want it, so why not? Do you want to be a doomed or a runaway?"

"What is the difference?" asked Aziraphale curiously, fixing his blue eyes in the amber eyes of the demon.

"If we are doomed, we accept a fatal destiny without resistance, but if we are runaways, we will be free, we will enjoy the freedom we have always wanted" the demon replied with a certain tone of fascination as he spoke.

A hopeful look formed on the angel's face, that seemed so ... well, so wonderful, so perfect. That could be his life, persecuted but free, after all, what was a being without his freedom? He had already wasted that shot once, he would not do it again.

"If you need more time to think, I'll understand. I've waited 6000 years for you, I can wait for another 6000" the demon said with a certain defeat. But it wasn't necessary, he had already made his decision.

"How we will survive?" he wondered more to himself than to the demon in front of him, but even so, the redhead answered his question.

"I don't know," he said with a small smile on his face, gave him a small kiss on the lips before continuing. "At least I know I am running because I love."

He kissed the demon again, with more passion than the previous one, captivated by the impetus with which the demon kissed him. He ran his fingers through the red hair of the demon vehemently while the redhead took him tightly from the hips further deepening the passionate kiss.

They separated again, more agitated than ever. Aziraphale could notice how the sky suddenly clouded, announcing the arrival of rain.

"Really?" he asked as he felt the first raindrops fall on him.

The redhead only raised his shoulders indifferently, but with a triumphant smile on his face.

Still panting, Crowley took Aziraphale's hand and pulled it, running towards the Bentley they come into very quickly. Aziraphale felt fear, excitement and nervousness run through his body, but there was no turning back and it is not as if he wanted to repent.

The demon quickly turned on the car, turning on the radio in the process. A song in Spanish was present in the car.

_No tenemos donde ir  
Somos como un área devastada  
Carreteras sin sentido  
Religiones sin motivo  
Cómo podremos sobrevivir_

"Oh! But what is that?" asked the white-haired, marveling at the rhythm of the song.

"I don't know, it seems that the Bentley has changed musical tastes, I suppose" the demon replied without paying attention to that.

_No seas tan cruel  
No busques más pretextos  
No seas tan cruel  
Siempre seremos  
Siempre seremos prófugos los dos_

If either of them would had perfected their language skills, they could have understood that song, that song that seemed to be made for both of them.

_Ven, no seas tan cruel  
No busques más pretextos  
No seas tan cruel  
Siempre seremos prófugos_

Without taking his eyes off the road, Crowley took Aziraphale hand between his and directed it to his lips where he placed a delicate but affectionate kiss, making the angel blush completely.

_Siempre seremos prófugos  
Siempre seremos_

At one point, the demon looked away from the road, joining his forehead with that of his angel, looking at him with a lover's own adoration.

"No reasons to fear?" He asked in an affectionate tone. Aziraphale took his face in his hands, bringing him close to his and kissing him with a blend of tenderness and passion.

"No reasons to fear" he confirmed.

They were doomed anymore, they were runaways. And they will always be.


End file.
